m21fandomcom-20200214-history
Norstar Features
Using Norstar Features http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=2 edit Using a Norstar Feature #Press {Feature} and enter the desired feature code on the dial pad, or press a programmed memory button. #Follow the display messages. On a two-line display telephone, some features are also available on display buttons. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=3 edit Programming Memory Buttons *You can program memory buttons for one-touch access to frequently used features. #Press {Feature} {*} {3}. #Press the memory button that you want to program. #Press {Feature} and enter the feature code on the dial pad. *You can also program frequently dialed numbers, using the following codes: *{Feature} {*} {1} external autodial: Store an external telephone number for one-touch dialing. (using an access code if required). *{Feature} {*} {2} Internal autodial: Store an internal intercom number for one-touch dialing. *See your telephone User Card for details. You cannot program line, incoming line group, intercom, answer, or Handsfree/Mute buttons. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=4 edit Norstar Features http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=5 edit Button Inquiry {Feature} {*} {0} *Check what is programmed on any button. Use when labeling buttons. *Press {Feature} {*} {0}. Press any button. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=6 edit Call Forward {Feature} {4} *Send your calls to another telephone in your Norstar system. *Press {Feature} {4}. Follow the prompts in your display. *Press {Feature} {#} {4} to cancel. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=7 edit Call Park {Feature} {7} {4} *Press {Feature} {7} {4} to put a call on hold so that it can be picked up from any telephone in your Norstar system. *The display shows a three-digit retrieval code. *To retrieve a parked call, press {intercom} and dial a retrieval code on any telephone in your Norstar system. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=8 edit Call Pickup - Directed {Feature} {7} {6} *Answer any ringing telephone. *Press {Feature} {7} {6} and dial that telephone's extension number. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=9 edit Call Pickup - Group {Feature} {7} {5} *Answer a call that is ringing at another telephone in your pickup group. The external call that has been ringing longest is answered first. *Contact C&C Customer Care Center if you need a call pickup group established. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=10 edit Conference {Feature} {3} *Establish a conference call between yourself and two other parties. *#Make or answer the first call. *#Put the first call on hold. *#Make or answer the second call. *#After the second call is connected, press {Feature} {3}. *#Press the line or intercom button of the first held call. *#Press {Rls} to end the conference call *To remove yourself from a conference permanently (unsupervised conference): **Press {Feature} {7} {0}. The other two callers remain connected. (Some external lines may not support this feature.) *To put a conference on hold: **Press {Hold}. The other two callers can still talk to each other. *To split a conference: **Press the line or intercom button of one caller to consult privately while the other caller is on hold. To re-establish the conference, press {Feature} {3}. *To disconnect one party: **Press the line or intercom button of the caller you want to disconnect, then press {Rls}. **Press the line or intercom button of the remaining caller to resume your conversation. *To independently hold two calls: **Press the line or intercom button of the first caller, then press {Hold}. The second caller is automatically put on hold. To re-establish the conference, retrieve one call from hold, press {Feature} {3}, then retrieve the second call from hold. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=11 edit Contrast Adjustment {Feature} {*} {7} *Adjust the contrast of your display. *Press {Feature} {*} {7}, then press a number from {1} to {9} (depending on you telephone). Press {Hold} to set your choice. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=12 edit Do Not Disturb {Feature} {8} {5} *To cancel press {Feature} {#} {8} {5} *When you are not on a call prevent all incoming calls, except priority calls, from ringing at your telephone. When you are on a call, block an incoming priority call. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=13 edit Hold {Hold} *Temporarily suspend a call. *To retrieve a held call, press the line button for the held call. *Exclusive Hold **{Feature} {7} {9} or {Feature} {Hold} **Temporarily suspend a call and prevent other telephones from picking it up. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=14 edit Last Number Redial {Feature} {5} *Automatically redial the last external telephone number that you dialed. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=15 edit Link {Feature} {7} {1} *Use to transfer callers to a telephone number. **While on first call, press {Link}. Wait for dial tone. **Dial next number, and hang up or wait for party to answer. **If party answers, announce call, press {Link}, and hang up. **If no answer, press flashing line button to return to first call. *Note: Use Transfer to transfer callers to an intercom number http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=16 edit Long Tones {Feature} {8} {0} {8} *Generate a tone for as long as you hold down a button. This is used to communicate with devices like fax or answering machines. Long tones are in effect only for your current call. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=17 edit Messages {Feature} {1} *Send a message to a Norstar telephone's display. *Press {Feature} {1}. Enter the intercom number to send message to. *Press {Feature} {#} {1} to cancel the message. *To view and reply to your messages: *#Press {Feature} {6} {5}. *#Press {*} and {#} to view your message list. *#Press {0} to call the person who left you the message. *To erase a message: *#Press {Hold} while viewing a message. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=18 edit Page {Feature} { 6} {0} and code (1 to 3) and zone (0 to 6) *Make a page announcement through either the internal (code1) or external (code2) speakers, or both (code 3). Zone 0 pages all zones. **Internal Page ***{Feature} {6} {1} and zone (0 to 6) ***Make a page announcement to all, or to a specific group of Norstar telephones, through the telephone speakers. Zone 0 pages all zones. **External Page ***{Feature} {6} {2} ***Make a page announcement through an external loudspeaker system. **Internal and External Page ***{Feature} {6} {3} and zone (0 to 6) ***Make a page announcement through both your Norstar telephone speakers and an external loudspeaker system. Zone 0 pages all zones. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=19 edit Pause {Feature} {7} {8} *Program in an external autodial sequence to insert a 1.5 second delay. *For pulse dialing: {*} also inserts a 1.5 second delay. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=20 edit Priority Call {Feature} {6} {9} *Interrupt a person who is on a call or using Do Not Disturb. *A person on another call can press {Feature} {8} {5} to block your priority call. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=21 edit Ring Type {Feature} {*} {6} *Select a distinctive ring to help differentiate between your telephone and others nearby. *#Press {Feature} {*} {6} *#Enter the ring type number (1 to 4). *#Press {Hold} http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=22 edit Ring Volume {Feature} {*} {8} {0} *Make your telephone ring so that you can adjust the volume. You can also adjust the volume any time your telephone rings. *Press {Feature} {*} {8} {0}. Press your volume bar up or down. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=23 edit Saved Number Redial {Feature} {6} {7} *Save a number to redial later. Enter the code while you are on a call that you have dialed to save the number. Enter the code when you are not on a call to redial the saved number. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=24 edit Speed Dial {Feature} {0} *Dial an external telephone number using a two-digit code. There are two types of speed dial codes: system (01 to 70) and personal (71 to 94). System speed dial codes can be used from any Norstar telephone in the system. They are assigned by your system coordinator. *Personal speed dial codes are used exclusively at your telephone. **To Make a Call Using a Speed Dial Code: *#Press {Feature} {0}. *#Enter the two-digit code for the number (01 to 70 for system speed dial, 71 to 94 for personal speed dial). **To Program Personal Speed Dial Numbers: *#Press {Feature} {*} {4} *#Enter a two-digit code from 71 to 94. *#Specify the external line by pressing a line button, a line pool button, or the intercom button. If you don't specify the external line, the system automatically chooses a line for the call. *#Dial the telephone number you want to program (up to 24 digits). *#Press {Hold}. *#Record the code and number you have just programmed. *#You cannot program personal speed dial numbers while someone else is programming your Norstar system. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=25 edit Time {Feature} {8} {0} {3} *Briefly display the time and date while you are on a call. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=26 edit Transfer {Feature} {7} {0} *Send a call to another telephone within your Norstar system. *#Make or answer a call, *#Press {Feature} {7} {0} (or press the {Transfer} button below your display). *#Dial the intercom number where you want to transfer the call to. *#Stay on the line if you wish to speak to the person first. *#Press {Rls} to complete the transfer. *If an external call is transferred to a busy internal or network extension, or is not answered after a few rings, the call automatically rings you back. *Note: Use Link to transfer callers to a telephone number http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=27 edit Voice Call {Feature} {6} {6} *Make a voice announcement or begin a conversation through the speaker of another Norstar telephone without first making the other telephone ring. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Phone_system_features&action=edit&section=28 edit Voice Call Deny {Feature} {8} {8} *Prevent your telephone from receiving voice calls. *Do Not Disturb ({Feature} {8} {5}) also prevents your telephone from receiving calls.